Peach (JSSB)
Peach is a default playable character in Jake's Super Smash Bros., hailing from the Super Mario universe. In her home series, Super Mario, Peach is often the damsel in distress character, who must be saved from the clutches of Bowser by Mario and Luigi. Peach's default moveset has her as more of a defensive character, while her secondary moveset has her as more balanced. Peach's movesets are based around her abilities from the Super Mario series. Some of Peach's standard attacks has her attacking opponents with Perry, who debuted in the DS title . Peach is a unique character in that she is able to float by holding the jump button in the air. In Super Smash Bros., Peach is voiced by Samantha Kelly, who has been portraying the character since Mario Strikers Charged. Movesets Origins Peach's default neutral special move is the Heart Shot. The Heart Shot, being a ball of energy, is of an original creation, however the idea stems from Mario Hoops 3-on-3. In Mario Hoops, Peach's special move is the Heart Shot, in which she dribbles the basketball in a triangle before throwing the ball into the hoop as hearts travel around it. Sleepy Time is Peach's side special move that is based upon Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Sleepy Time is one of Peach's special moves in the game, and she would summon a storm of sheep to rain upon an enemy to put them to sleep. The Turnip attack is Peach's down special attack, based upon one of the playable characters' main attacks in Super Mario Bros. 2. In Super Mario Bros. 2, or Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic in Japan, the player would be able to pluck small turnip-like vegetables from the ground to be thrown to damage opponents. The fact that some items can be plucked from the ground instead of the vegetable also stems from the same game, as some patches of grass can be plucked in order to obtain POW Blocks or potions. Peach's up special, Parasol Jump is mainly of an original creation. Peach first used a parasol as a weapon in Super Mario RPG, which would increase her attack stat by 50 points. The fact that Peach falls slowly when Perry is opened references the copy ability of Parasol from the Kirby series, as well as other media such as Mary Poppins. Peach's secondary neutral special is Rage. Rage is one of Peach's four emotions that she uses to save Mario from Bowser during the events of Super Princess Peach. Peach's four emotions, amplified by the Vibe Scepter, are Joy, Gloom, Rage and Calm. Peach's emotions in Super Princess Peach are, for the most part, defensive, as Joy allows Peach to fly, Gloom allows her to run quickly and make seeds grow by crying on them and Calm allows her to restore her health. Rage would destroy objects and make her invincible, which is similar to how it works in Super Smash Bros. (where she can not be damaged through physical attacks and can only be damaged by projectiles while it is in use). Sweet Kiss, Peach's secondary side special move, draws inspiration from Peach's defensive shot in Mario Power Tennis. Her defensive shot, Sweet Kiss Return, would have Peach blow a kiss to the ball in order to draw it to her. This is referenced in how the move will draw items to her should they be hit by the item. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, every character pair had a special item that they could randomly get from the item blocks; Peach and Daisy's special item was a Heart. The heart would pick up items off the ground, allowing for the girls to use them themselves. Super Smash Bros. allows Peach to use a similar attack in the Heart Shield which would, like in Mario Kart, only allow three items to be collected. Peach's secondary down special move is Poundbrella, one of Peach and Perry's abilities in Super Princess Peach. The Poundbrella would allow Peach to ground pound to destroy blocks. It's Super Smash Bros. appearance also draws some inspiration from the Bowlbrella ability from the same game, as using the Poundbrella into water will cause Peach to float inside Perry, who acts as a sort of bowl. Peach's Final Smash, Psych Bomb is based upon one of her Special Moves from, again, Super Mario RPG. In the original title, Peach would throw a large bomb at an enemy, before having many more, smaller bombs, raining down upon her opponents. In Smash Bros., Peach would throw a large bomb over her head - pink and decorated with hearts - that would trap the opponents it hits, before a stream of bombs fall from the sky and explode around the trapped fighter(s). Miscellaneous On-Screen Appearance Peach glides down from the sky, slowing her decent by using Perry the parasol. Peach first used parasols as weapons in Super Mario RPG, and Perry in Super Princess Peach. Various media sources often give umbrellas/parasols to characters who are elegant or mysterious. Victory Poses Peach's victory theme is the stage clear fanfare from the DS title Super Princess Peach. Peach outstretches her arms and spins around slowly as she sings. This is similar to her appearance while using the Joy emotion in Super Princess Peach. Peach does a short and simple dance, similar to the one that she does after winning a minigame in earlier Mario Party titles. Peach holds Perry over her shoulder and winks while saying "Good job!". Peach often holds her parasol over her shoulder in various games. Taunts Peach's up taunt has her hold Perry over her shoulder as she looks at the sky, shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand. This is a reference to one of Peach's artworks created for Super Mario Sunshine. Peach's side taunt has Peach crossing her arms over her heart, and praying, as a heart appears behind her. The way Peach prays somewhat resembles Peach's losing sprite from Mario Party 9. Peach's down taunt has her fixing her hair and shaking her dress of dust, saying "Peachy Time". This is an original taunt. Collectibles Journal Entries Stickers Alternate Costumes :As with all other characters, Peach has seven alternate colours available at the start of the game, and an additional three special ones obtained by collecting Customization Parts. Peach's first recolour gives her a blue dress, and turns her crown silver. This is based upon one of Peach's palette swaps from Mario Golf. Peach's second recolour gives her a red dress. This is based on Pauline's dress, who first appeared in Donkey Kong and later Mario vs. Donkey Kong. Peach's third recolour gives her a green dress. This is based upon Peach's dress from NES Tournament Golf. Peach's fourth recolour gives her a black dress with golden lace. Peach's fifth recolour gives her a white dress with red lace and red hair. This is based upon her sprite from the original Super Mario Bros.. Peach's sixth recolour gives her a yellow dress and brown hair. This is a reference to Daisy's original appearance. Peach's seventh, and final, recolour gives her dress a darker colour scheme, with white accents and a black brooch. Her hair is also changed to be purple to reference the character of Princess Shroob from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. Peach's first special appearance has her wearing a more simple, pink dress and a hat with a red cross. This is a reference to her appearance in the Dr. Mario titles under the name of Nurse Toadstool. Peach's second special appearance has Peach change from her normal pink dress into a furisode kimono, decorated with white flowers. Her hair is done up, and she wears a pink tiara decorated with flowers and a red brooch. Peach's parasol, Perry, is changed to be a red, straw umbrella. This based upon promotional artwork created for the Kyoto Cross Media Experience 2009. Peach's third, and final, special outfit has Peach change into a black and white striped sundress, and white sneakers. Her crown is instead replaced by a pink bandana used as a headband. This is based upon Peach's appearance in the trailer for the New 3DS. **********************